1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a hand held cellular phone, and an information processing method preferably applied to an electronic advertising system, a commodity selling system, a commodity information providing system, a food information providing system, a recording medium information providing system, a commodity genuineness or counterfeit discriminating system or the like.
In detail, an information providing medium is attached to an entity (article or material) such as commodity or advertising material, and a hand held terminal device with its information read function is provided so as to be possessed by each of the individual information users. In the case where the information user attempts to obtain information associated with its entity, the information can be electrically stored in a hand held terminal device momentously, and the information can be read from the hand held terminal device to the information processing unit, whereby the information associated with its entity can be processed by the information processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is often that posters such as resort guide, employment guide, or event guide are presented at station concourse, and suspension advertisements of these guides are presented in train. In the case where one attempts to obtain a contact of an advertisement material of interest by seeing these posters or suspension advertisements, it is generally often that one learns the information by heart or writes it by paper and pen or pencil. In this case, if a large amount of information is provided, it takes long to write the information.
In the meantime, according to an information processing method of a conventional system, in the case where one can look at an advertising material carefully, for example, in the case where one sees an advertising material of interest at station concourse on the way of commutation, it is generally often that one must write the information such as address or contact associated with that advertising material by using pen or pencil, and such writing is very cumbersome. In particular, an E-mail address prepared to provide direct access to companies associated with that advertising material contains 30 to 50 characters or signs, thus making it difficult to precisely learn them by heart once. When the written memorandum is lost, there is a problem that one must rewrite the same information from its advertising material (hereinafter, referred to as “entity”) after one has dropped there.
In addition, when there occurs a case where so called brand commodities such as handbag, bag, or shoes is discriminated from counterfeit, it is discriminated by its sewing manner or buttons as whether the commodities are genuineness or counterfeit. However, a very high skill is required for such discrimination. Therefore, if no countermeasure is taken in advanced information processing technology, there is a problem that the damages of genuine commodity manufacturers is remarkably high.